


No Time (Lucifer x M!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: lucifers bratty mc needs a lesson
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	No Time (Lucifer x M!Reader)

He’s just been too busy for your liking. Besides the workload that was displayed on his desk and you glared at every night before bed because it kept your lover away from you, he was also just ignoring you at this point, which didn’t sit right with you. You could tell he was very stressed himself, and at this point you were sure he was going to be the next hunchback of Notre Dame with the way he slouched over his desk, but that still didn’t mean you were any less stressed! Well, maybe not stressed in the same sense he was; you were more like sexually frustrated and stressed out because it’s been so long, to you at least. After having Lucifer, masturbation just didn’t do it anymore and even when you did try it, you’d just be left less satisfied than what you started out with.    
“Luci~” You know he hated the nickname, but tough times called for tough solutions. A glance was shot your way before his gaze turned back toward the paper he was currently writing on, “Don’t call me that, you know how I feel about it. What do you need?” “You.” You smirked, biting your lip as you looked at him, hoping he’d return the smirk, but he didn’t even give you as much as another glance, causing you to frown instead. “I don’t have time right now, (Y/N).” You gasped out; no Darling? Dear? Handsome? He just used your name! “Lucifer!” The eldest shook his head, chuckling in mild amusement, “that is indeed my name, (Y/N). It’d be wise of you to not abuse it.” This time, you scoffed, crossing your arms as you walked over to him, “I know you could use it too…” 

You tried to be at least a little mad at him, but he always looked so good, especially from behind when he was just wearing his black button up and that red vest of his. Slowly, your hands slid over his shoulders, staying there for a moment to dig your thumbs into them, trying to massage some of the tension out and losing him up a bit. “(Y/N)... as good as that feels, stop.” You laughed softly, letting your hands run into his hair and massage his scalp instead, “Alright, I stopped.” A low growl came from Lucifer as he gripped the pen he was holding tightly, swatting your arm away with his other, “I said stop.” You pouted, letting your arm fall to your side, “but I-- Ah!” You screeched when you suddenly felt yourself be dragged across his lap, one hand on your back to hold you down and the other against your rear, “You wanted my attention?” You nodded, wiggling over his lap and moaning softly, teasingly, “Yes, Sir.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, pulling your pants down harshly to expose your ass, running a gloved hand over the skin, “I don’t have time for you right now, don’t you understand that?” You laughed softly, lifting your head and trying to look behind you, “is that why you got me bent o-- OH!” You felt the first hard smack on your skin, the leather making it sting even more, “Don’t talk back. You know better than to interrupt me when I’m working.” “Yes, but I really nee--- hghn!” Another one. The pain and feeling the slight movement from his lap rub against your front caused your cock to twitch, reacting to his touch. “You needed what? A good remembrance on how to behave?” Another one, this time he followed it up with a gentle rub over your skin. 

A moan escaped you in response as you tried to slide over his lap more to create friction. “I just want yo--!” The next one echoed through the room, making you whimper and curl your toes, panting softly, “I don’t care what you want right now. Get up.” You nodded, pushing off of him with a smug grin on your face. Lucifer was less than amused, slowly taking his gloves off. “Bend over.” You watched him, biting your lips in anticipation as you slowly stepped out of your pants and underwear, letting your now erect cock spring free, “what if I don’t want to?” 

The demon paused for a moment, looking at you before standing as well, grabbing a hold of your chin to turn it so you were looking up at him, “I don’t recall asking.” In one swift movement, he had you bend over his desk, your hands helds together by one of his behind your back. “T-That’s it Lucifer.. Use me…” You felt his hand reach into his desk, pulling something out, but you didn’t know what. “Use you? I will, but not in a way you’ll like.” He chuckled softly, reaching around your hips to grab a hold of your cock, which is when you noticed that he poured some lube on his hand, making you shiver as the cold substance hit your sensitive parts. “I...I like anything you do to me… sir…” You let your head rest against the papers on his desk, feeling his eyes on you. 

“I wish you could see the handprint I left… beautiful.” He starts stroking you slowly, moving his thumb over your tip every time he reaches the top. You groaned out lowly, bucking your hips back against his hand, “hm… you’re so easy to shut up… where’s your big mouth now?” You shook your head, breathing out, “still… need more… you should fu--!” His hand left your length to move further down, fondling your balls gently in his hands, “I should… what? Remember your place.” You only moaned loudly in response. 

He knew, of course, how sensitive that specific spit was for you, and he loved to abuse it. The gentle fondling of your balls turned into light pulling and tight squeezing, making you cry out in both pain and pleasure, “L-Lucifer…!” His hips bucked back against yours, making you feel his bulge straining the front of his pants. “Hm..? I thought this is what you wanted?” You panted softly, feeling him move back up your shaft and stroking you again, giving you a moment to calm down, “n-no I need you to fuck…!” his other hand let go of yours behind your back, taking a hold of your balls again as he continued to stroke you. 

“I don’t care what you need, I’m enjoying myself right now.” You whined in response, thrusting your hips into his hand as his movements picked up, his thumb flicking back over your tip while his other hand groped and squeezed at your ballsack, making you cry out again. Your cock was twitching in his hand as your orgasm was brought closer, “twitching? Ah we can’t have that..” “w-what…?” You gasped when he pulled away completely, grinning down at you as you felt your orgasm retrieve. “W-what.. No… I was so close..!” You whined, watching him sit back down in his chair, leaving you bend over his desk, “So was I and yet you still felt the need to interrupt me. I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine.” 

You groaned loudly, letting your head bang back against his desk, your hole clenching around nothing and your cock moving in desperation, “Lucifer…..!” But the demon only chuckled, picking up his pen again to continue, “maybe if you stay just like that, I’ll give you a reward once I’m done.” You pouted, turning your head to the side to look at him, but once again, he couldn’t even be bothered to give you a fleeting glance. 


End file.
